Aikawa
'''Aikawa '''used to be one of the members of Nishikiori's Group, now belonging to Akira's Group along with everyone else. Appearance He has long black hair and some facial hair. History Personality Chronology Pyramid arc Akira and Ryouichi walked into the excavation when Aikawa and the others were working outside the Pyramid. The men and women greeted the two boys. Akira asked Aikawa about the entrance, but before Aikawa could answer that, Katsuragi found Akira. They stood around Akira and Ryouichi when Takashi Nishikiori approached them. After a brief tour at the excavation Takashi forced Akira and Ryouichi to reveal their real intention. Later on the rest of Akira's Pyramid Party came down from their hiding place except Miina. Takashi forced the party to explore the secret of the Pyramid. At the end of the night Akira's Pyramid Party returned to the surface. They told Takashi and his followers about their findings. Aikawa was talking to someone at the background. Takashi ordered Akira to go into the Pyramid again with a new party of his men. Akira refused and wished to go back to The Tower. Aikawa and the others were stunned when Takashi orders the kids to be seized. They forced the kids to watch Ugen and Kanako to burn on the stake. Suddenly an explosion caused smoke everywhere. Kouichi came into the camp and brought his group along. The following days Nishikiori's Group resumed their task reinforcing the entrance into the Pyramid. Showdown arc Nishikiori's Group reinforced the Pyramid entrance so much that Takashi gained access to the underground floors. Upon return to the surface Akira's Group kidnapped Takashi. Takashi escaped and orders his group to call upon arms. During one night Akira's Group came from various points. But Takashi closed his trap and trapped Akira's Group inside. Takashi spared all the men except Daigo, Ugen and Seigou and held the women hostages. They dumped the men somewhere outside their camp. Aikawa, Katsuragi, Arisa, Shiraishi and other people were gathering materials from the battlefield. Shiraishi blamed himself to fight against Akira's Group. Aikawa relieved of his guilt, because it will cause danger on his own if he deflies against Takashi's order. He didn't see any sign of Akira's men and believed they have abandoned the women to their fate. Katsuragi believed they will come, since he knew Akira very well. Other men agreed with Aikawa. Katsuragi pointed out the women's expressions aren't grimmed. Someone yelled out Akira's men are coming. Aikawa and the others were shocked to hear that. Takashi's men prepared themselves for the final battle. Akira's men held their ground against all odd. Takashi came along with two new hostages Junichi and Ryouichi. The rescue attempt failed, so Takashi orders Duo and Heero to bring [Akagami|Rion out. Aikawa and his friends were force to watch the execution. Rion bought enough time for her friends to free themselves. Duo, Heero and Quatre revealed their operation Meteor to everyone. Takashi ordered his men to attack the women again, but this time they held the line. Akira went one on one with Takashi. During the fight Akira's and Takashi's point of view of survival were exchanged and everyone heard that. In the end Takashi fell down and ordered his men to resume their attack. Some men wanted to fight, but they stopped to listen what Shiraishi has to say. Aikawa and the other were moved by Shiraishi's speech. Akira asked Takashi to surrender and requested him to treat Motoko. Takashi refused that since he isn't actually a doctor. Kanako recalled someone onboard is a doctor. Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Nishikiori's Group Category:Passenger